


【贾农-吊带袜】

by Supernongnong_young



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernongnong_young/pseuds/Supernongnong_young





	【贾农-吊带袜】

【贾农】—吊带袜  
“我想亲吻你的皮肤看你摆出所有姿势  
然后在你性感的大腿根纹上我的名字”

虽然不是第一天知道陈立农腰细腿长，但在看到穿了吊带袜的陈立农的时候，黄明昊真的明白少年漫画里看到美人就鼻血狂飙真的不夸张。

更何况陈立农一米八好几的身高不是白长的，他的腿实在是拎出来可以打死一海票的女生——细，白，长，还有那种蕴含着力量的漂亮线条，却又不至于摸上去硬邦邦的。

陈立农本来听到穿吊带袜是大冒险的惩罚的时候就已经要哭了，Man帅有型的人在黄明昊好说好歹卖萌利诱之下正鼓起勇气脸红得滴血地慢慢找到正确的穿法，抬头一看黄明昊恨不得把人生吞活剥的眼神马上就真的要哭了。

“我不要啦仄太过了啦…”

“它好难穿噢…”

“怎么会有人想看男生穿这种东西啦黄明昊我要和你分手…”

不管陈立农怎么嘟囔着抱怨，黄明昊只要不停地拜托拜托还眨着眼睛说“哥哥你能不说说话不算话”，永远都是陈立农先没辙。

陈立农穿上袜子的时候已经被黄明昊按在了床上胡乱亲吻，他一边感受着身上小狼狗喘息的热气一边努力地用手试图整理好吊袜带，“诶你帮我一下…”

然而黄明昊却起了怀心思，他轻轻地拉开那个富有弹力的带子，然后松手，带子“啪”地一声打上陈立农的大腿发出色情的声音，而这突如其来的疼痛让陈立农惊叫了一声撞进了黄明昊怀里。

“你干森么…啊！”

陈立农话还没说完又被黄明昊故技重施了一次，这下他怎么也明白对方是在玩弄自己了，他抬眼恨恨地看着黄明昊，脸颊泛红眼里含水的模样却被当成了邀请，黄明昊俯下身子把陈立农的手暴力地捆上然后狠狠地亲吻，硬得不行的性器隔着裤子摩擦陈立农的下体。

“很痛诶！”

“可是明明就会让农农很爽…”

黄明昊用手轻轻托起陈立农圆润饱满的臀，像欣赏一件艺术品一样欣赏陈立农被迫分开的腿和腿上被勒出的粉色痕迹——他知道陈立农只是面子薄，实际上身体耐肏得很，更何况那个妖精还总是这样勾引人，不把他干得满身红痕哭泣求饶简直天理不容。

“看…我只用了一点点润滑剂，农农的小穴就已经伸缩地那么厉害了，是不是农农也很喜欢喜欢穿着吊带袜被我肏呢？”

黄明昊用手指给陈立农做着扩张，虽然他语气听上去和平时做爱时无异，可是滚烫的呼吸已经出卖了他内心被勾起的狂暴欲望。

“哥哥太漂亮了，明明我已经找的是中世纪学院风给男孩子穿的吊带袜了，可是农农要是进男校的话肯定会成为大家的‘公主’吧…

”黄明昊感觉到自己越说陈立农的小穴夹得越紧，手指抽动之间已经能感觉到水声，“全校男生的梦中情人，而且还是春梦…

“每天都排着队想来肏你，有你那还需要什么女生…

“可是不行，农农是我一个人的…”

“你有病哦！”陈立农阻止了好多次都被忽略，听着黄明昊越来越露骨的荤话觉得自己脑子都要烧懵了，后穴传来的瘙痒也折磨得他没法保持冷静，“你再胡说八道我教训你齁…嗯啊！”

黄明昊突然抽出手指换成火热粗长的性器挺进让气势汹汹的陈立农一下子话变了调，被填满的快感让他流下胜利泪水，然后在黄明昊疯狂的顶弄中完全被拖入欲望的狂流。

“农农，你已经在教训我了…宝贝你快要杀死我了。”

黄明昊舔着陈立农敏感的耳朵，下身猛烈地往里冲撞，感觉到陈立农的腿隔着袜子缠上自己的腰时和平常不一样的触感更是眼睛都红了。

他捏着陈立农的臀部把他使劲往自己胯上撞，指缝间涨成红色的软肉和被吊袜带勒成粉红色的地方有一种奇妙的呼应感，因为它们都在陈立农的呻吟声中被撞击地泛起漂亮而淫荡的微浪。  
黄明昊相信他今晚会用吻或者用精液向陈立农身上每一寸皮肤打招呼。

毕竟他要让他的吊带袜天使长个记性，不管怎么闹小脾气，“分手”两个字也不能随便说哦。

END


End file.
